World of Ninjutsu, Naruto: The Game
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: After his failure that cost him his life. Naruto comes across a huge secret that alters the way he sees the world he knows, watch Naruto as he use every dirty exploit and cheat he has to get on top of the game world created by a advanced AI. This is Naruto: the game. Prodigy Naruto, Harem. Has references to other anime and video games. NO FULL CROSSOVERS. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter.

Author Note: So I saw that there were a LOT of these 'their life is a video game' type of stories before and I thought I'll try my own hand at it and see what other's reactions would be and... well speaking as a gamer since the ole 64 Nintendo days I felt that I'm culturally obligated to at least TRY. So with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and please leave a review telling us what you want to see with this story. Please also note that there will be REFRENCES to other animes and video games, NOT full-on crossovers but REFRENCES, and one OC but luckily they won't be in the story THAT much.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Please Press Start

Pure, horrid darkness. Blank, hollow nothingness. That was all Naruto could see, all that Naruto could hear. He couldn't tell if his eyes were open or closed or if he had been here for a few days or weeks or months or even years since the pure void made such things confusing. He shivered in the cold as he pressed his back into the corner, or at least he thought it was a corner, with his arms wrapped around himself in an attempt to save his body heat. He almost longed to be back in the belly of the snake that ate him when he was in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Chuunin Exams.

He didn't know why he stopped when the reptile swallowed him whole. The one thought that went through his head was 'Why?' Why didn't he try harder? Why didn't he fight? Why didn't he try to cut his way out with a Kunai? Why didn't he burst the snake open from the inside by mass cloning himself? Why did he freeze? Why did his muscles stop working as if death stalled them? Why is he here in this black room? Why wasn't there anyone else here? WHY WAS HE IN HELL?!

He mashed his head against a wall in frustration; he felt blood go down his face. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair and felt the hot blood on his hand. At least it felt good; he had the insane idea of smearing the blood on his arms and face like it would heat him up but soon cast that idea out like the insane raving it was.

His eyes started to well up but he refused to let tears go down his face. He was better than that, much better than the others gave him credit for. He then started wondering if he would be missed or not though in his stomach he knew for a fact that it was a definite NO. The Hokage will shed a tear or two for him but his job to the village and his own family would take over. Iruka would be depressed but soon get over it. Sasuke wouldn't care, that was obvious. Sakura...well...she had Sasuke and she was more than quick enough to tell him that he was useless and replaceable and Kami knows that other villagers would be happy that he's gone.

That was one thing about this room: The sheer, insanity-causing solitude was a lot better than those hateful glares and harsh whispers about him when he wasn't looking...though not by much. He felt the cold creep into his spine causing him to shiver lightly. He wondered how he didn't get hypothermia or how he had not frozen to death..wait...he's already dead. Dead things don't die...unless they come to life and were never dead in the first place but then again...the room was messing with his thoughts again as he slammed his head against the same wall again.

He felt the blood once again go down his head bathing his face with warmness. Like a yoke from an egg...hehehe...egghead. He heard a faint click in the distance causing his eyes to open fast as a harsh light burned his eyes. He yelled in pain as he rubbed his eyes before looking up, making sure to not looking directly at the light source. His underused eyes looked at the blurry figure coming towards him. Strange though no sound could be heard from the person, no footsteps, no rustling of cloths, not even the sound of breath.

His eyes corrected themselves as he soon came face to face with the familiar scared face and high, spiky ponytail hair of Iruka. Naruto was shocked as he slowly stood up. "I-Iruka?" He said as he reached for him. Iruka's expression was so...monotone for lack of a better word. It was the same expression a person would give to a stranger. Naruto paid it no thought as he smiled widely. "Iruka!" He shouted as he ran to embrace the brotherly figure but was shocked as he passed right through it.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked back at Iruka only to see a black silhouette appear then reform into Iruka. Naruto jumped back in fear as he stared at the figure. "W-What the HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted.

The Iruka imposter bowed lightly. "I apologize, but as you can tell I am not the one you call Umino Iruka."

"No shit!" He shouted as he started to step away. "You...You oni! You're an oni! Here to torment me!? Aren't you!?"

"No. I am not a oni: an aggressive being often depicted as a demon with horns. Often uses a Kanabo in Japanese myths," it said as he came closer to him.

"OH SUUUURE YOU AREN'T! I TOTALLY BELIVE YOU!" Naruto snapped as his mind raced with insane thoughts. "Then what are YOU IF NOT AN ONI?! A DRAGON? A MONKEY-MAN? THAT THING THAT HIDES IN MY CLOSET?!"

"I am none of those. I am a simulation like you," it said.

Naruto just kept staring back at him till his back hit the wall. "A-A what? What's a simulation?!"

"That is unimportant. All that I can easily tell you at this time is that I am here to offer you a second chance at an improved life with more benefits that you can't even think off." The fake Iruka said.

Naruto just stared at him with a confused and suspicious glare. "What are you talking about?" He said. "What's your name?"

"The world that you knew is a highly advanced virtual reality designed to amuse others. In other words, a game. I can provide ways to not only improve your life in this second time, but to help me as well." Fake Iruka said.

"Help you? How?" Naruto asked as he relaxed and crossed his arms.

"As you can tell, I am not really Iruka. My name is Graphical Enhancement and Programming Editorial Worker, though most prefer to call me G.E.P.E.W. or Gepew. My duty is to fix graphical and programming errors known as 'glitches' when they first appear so they will not show up again. As you go through your second life, you will encounter these glitches and you will have to report them to me. More glitches will show up when you use things called 'exploits' and enter codes that will grant you more benefits."

"So...you basically want to help...because it will give you something to do?" Naruto asked.

Naruto noticed how the eyes turned bright blue and saw lines of white ones and zeros flash in his eyes before turning normal. "Yes...more or less. What do you agree or disagree?"

"Yes," Naruto said instantly. "Get me out of here."

"Good, but there are some questions I need to ask of you before we go on." Gepew said as several screens flashed into existence. A large one had his face, both profiles and him looking forward. The others had several sliders or adjusters with words like 'Eye Color' or 'Chin Width' written above them. "Are you happy with your current appearance?"

Naruto looked on with shock. "You could do that?" Gepew nodded as he shifted one of the sliders. Naruto gasped as he watched his skin turned darker and darker till it was ebony and then watch again as his skin became paler then snow before going to normal and gasped as his nose grew to a full six inches in length and shrunk into a button then to normal.

"If you want I can also change your gender?"

"NO! NO!" Naruto shouted in horror. "I'm fine the way I am. Thank you."

"Okay," Gepew said as the screens went away only to get replaced by one that had Naruto's name on the top and the rest read as the following:

Strength-6: Physical strength. Higher strength means more powerful Taijutsu strikes and can carry heavier weapons and more items into missions.

Agility-4: Speed and Flexibility. Higher agility means faster strikes and an increased chance to dodge on-coming attacks.

Intelligence-3: Mental Strength. Higher intelligence means advanced learning abilities, strength against genjutsu, and increased chakra control. It also allows the creation of weapons, traps and puppets along with tactical knowledge.

Charisma-5: Personality Strength. Higher charisma means you are more popular with other people and earn a discount in every store. It also allows the ability to access certain benefits unlocked by completing certain speech checks.

Endurance-7: Physical Durability. Higher endurance means the more damage the character can take without blacking out or dying.

Perception-5: Senses Strength. Higher perception means the more the character can see, hear, smell, taste, and touch. It also gives the ability to detect traps, ambushes, and other things that may or may not harm the character.

Chakra-10: Chakra level. Higher chakra means the more chakra the character has in general which can be used in jutsu.

Luck-10: Chance. Higher luck means the more likely a random event will happen in the character's favor.

Gepew looked up at him. "Is there anything you want to modify in your attributes?"

Naruto looked at the numbers as a thought came into his head. "Can you...by any chance make them all maxed?" He asked. "After all, it would be a head start on those glitches you want fixed." Gepew nodded as a new screen came up, a black one that reminded Naruto of the black room he was confined to. He saw that there words where in it before going away again.

All the numbers jumped up to ten and Naruto soon felt a rush of power go into him as he started to flash a bright blue. Naruto gasped at that and looked at his hands as if he could see the difference. He sighed in shock."That. Felt. AWESOME!" Naruto said excitedly. "Can you improve anything else?!" He asked.

Gepew nodded as screens with more numbers and words came up. Naruto saw that they all said things like Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Puppetry and others. "I'm afraid I cannot change the level of your skills to their max, but I can, however, put them all at fifty. Which is a lot more then you would need starting off. Plus, I will teach you how to exploit the system so you will get them maxed out before too long. You won't feel much of a difference asopposed to maxing out the attributes."

"Do it!" Naruto said as he watched all the skills go up to level fifty. He felt nothing like Gepew said but lightly felt more confident and... bold for lack of a better word. "Right, so what else is there?"

"We have to determine your persona and targeted starting point." Gepew answered as some more screens appeared.

Naruto noted all the words that described his current personality: wild, energetic, annoying, loud, unpredictable and brave. Overall intelligence level was shown as a solid 87. "HEY! I'M NOT LOUD AND ANNOYING!" Gepew expression changed for once to a light glare at him. Naruto crossed his arms and said nothing in return.

"...So I take it that you don't want to change your personality? Very well then. How about your home village?" Gepew asked as his expression changed back to its dull, uncaring state.

Naruto was silent, he did have some friends. He would surely miss Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka...the REAL Iruka. Yet those cold stares burning into his back and eyes like dry ice came to mind. He didn't want to go back, not when he had a chance at a better life. While all he wanted was to be accepted by them, he knew that he didn't need their approval but his own. He would regret leaving those who did care for him, so he made a promise that he would come back to Konoha one day as a guest and see how they would react to him as a stranger. "Yes." He said.

"Very well, I can send you to any of the hidden villages. From the major superpowers such as Kumogakure and Kirigakure and Sunagakure to the smaller ones like Takigakure or Yukigakure. Is there anywhere that you will want to live in? It's also important to understand that some hidden villages have certain talents and special skills and clans so if you-."

"I don't care...you pick one." Naruto said as he clenched his fist in renewed determination. "Either way, I will be the kage of that village! Be it Konoha or Suna or even Kiri!"

Gepew was silent as he resumed typing, "...Done." He said as a white bar with black words that read 'PLEASE PRESS START'. "Press the button and we will get started."

Naruto nodded as he clicked on it. In a bright flash Naruto was gone leaving Gepew alone. Gepew shifted out of the Iruka skin and turned into a black, inky ball. It brought up the personality tablet. With a sound that was too similar to an electronic screech the words on it changed to form a new personality before disappearing.

* * *

END

So there you go, hope you enjoyed and leave a review telling me what you want to see in this story if you want me to make more. There is a poll on my profile asking where you want the Village Naruto to end up at. There is an option to send me a village that I may have overlooked. Though if you do you have to try and convince me. I'm an asshole like that.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Notice

Well...um...this is kinda of embarrassing for me, but I sort of forgot to mention something in the previous chapter that was REALLY Important and I felt stupid when I looked back and saw that I didn't even MENTION it. So instead of posting the same chapter twice but with a little extra, I just decided to flat out tell you. For those who already voted, you will notice that I put up villages that aren't very well know. The reason for this is that the game has a set of codes within it that Gepew calls the Random Paradox Coding. The Random Paradox Coding, or just RPC for short, basically ensures that no two playthroughs are the same by having three major factors constantly changed.

These three factors are the placement of the clans, the power of the villages, the placement of certain characters and historical events. In every new start of the game, which Naruto is starting, these are randomly placed to ensure a different feel every time. For example, the Uchiha clan belonged to Konoha in the first playthrough but in these second playthrough that Naruto is starting then the Uchiha may belong to a different village like Kiri or Kumo or even Taki and the Hyuuga clan may belong to Iwa or Suna instead as well.

It also will change who are the major villages of the world. So this second playthrough, the major superpowers will be Taki, Yuki, Kusa, Shimo and Hoshi as oppose to Iwa, Konoha, Kumo, Kiri and Suna. Also, certain characters may be placed in different places. Especially those that don't belong to a shinobi clan. In another example, Sakura may be placed in Suna as oppose to Konoha or Fuu might be native to Iwa instead of Taki. Though this is only certain characters, characters like Kakuzu, whose main power comes the Earth Grudge, will ALSO be from Taki due to the fact that it belongs to Taki.

Historical events will still happen but my involve different places or people. Such as the Kiri Civil War might be the Iwa Civil War in this play through or instead of the Uchiha Massacre it might be the Nara Massacre. It's just one of the ways these events my be changed.

Of course, there WILL be things that are fixed and WON'T change no matter what. Like Orochimaru's exile from whatever village he's from in this playthrough and the formation of the Akatsuki will ALL the original Akatsuki members in place. Some of them will just be from different places and/or have different reasons for leaving.

I hope this explains things better and It should also be noted that I deleted the poll, added a few more villages to the list, and then repost it. So once again, I'm an asshole and you have to revote...sorry. Also, if you pick the 'OTHER' option then you MUST, MUST tell what you want in it's place. I cant read minds! LOL.

Anyway, I'm thankful for those who liked the first chapter and I hope you will go on reading more.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Video Game

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Edited & developed by The Fox Boss. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who voted at the poll. We hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review telling us what you want to see in the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sounds*

"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered and are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 2: Naruto of Yukigakure

Naruto started to stir mildly from his deep sleep. He could tell that it was before sunrise by the darkness in the room. He sighed as he knew what was wrong, every time he closed his eyes he couldn't help but recall his time in that dark room before what Gepew called his 'second playthrough'. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the memory of Gepew. He didn't hate the odd imposter but he was annoyed by it. Whenever Naruto had a question about the inner workings of the 'game' and the world outside of here, he just ended being confused and tired. What he did get was that his 'game' was designed by a company called Blacking Sun Entertainment, of which the person in charge was someone named Brad Nagoya, and the Random Paradox Coding.

As far as Naruto understood, the Random Paradox Coding ensured the world would be different no matter what so that 'players' wouldn't get bored too easily. The coding made sure that not only would the villages changein power but the landscape would change to better accommodate said villages. Also the clans and people would be randomly placed as well. Events would change as well. The way Gepew explained it was way over his head...even with his enhanced intelligence.

He regretted letting Gepew pick a village for him, since the village he got stuck in was none other than Yukigakure, which was settled in the windy, icy mountains of Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). The winds ate away at you as the ice crystals they bring can cut you like a Kunai. Sometimes a blizzard would go through and sent the village into a state of sheer, bright whiteness. Sort of like the opposite of that black room he was in. Overall, life in this village could be hard.

Yet despite this, there were two things that made Naruto extremely thankful to Gepew and something that even made life in this village on its worst days seem okay. The first, and most important to him, was that he had a family as evident to the two girls sleeping in his futon with him and right on top of his arms. The three of them always slept like this as a way to conserve body heat to stay warm underneath the covers. The downside was that Naruto's arms always became numb.

"Hey, Tayuya-chan!" He whispered to the girl on his right. "Tayuya-chan! Wake up! My arm's sleep!" He tried to move his arm but Tayuya merely groaned and cuddle closer to him.

"Shut the fuck up for five minutes," she whispered back.

Naruto rolled his eyes turned to the left. "Karin-chan! Wake up! My arm is going numb, so can you please wake up for a moment so that I could move it?"

Karin merely smiled and snuggled closer to him. "No," she whispered simply.

Naruto made an annoyed frown as he tried to move his arms to no avail. He sighed just as the door opened. "Wake up you three! Team assessments are today and I'll be damned if you're late!" The older woman said.

The two girls groaned as they sat up from the futon while Naruto just stretched out his arms so blood would go flowing back into them. Tayuya sent a hand through her wild, untamed mess of red hair as she opened her dark brown eyes. "Damn it," she swore as she got up from the warm blankets of the futon, showing off the nightie that outlined her growing curves she was getting. "Do you always have to be so fucking loud in the morning Fubuki-okaa!?" She snapped.

Fubuki merely gave Tayuya a small, wicked grin. "Yes. Pay back for making me hear you three messing around last night." Fubuki was a young woman that Naruto guessed to be around her early twenties. Naruto couldn't help but remember how similar to Sakura she was in appearance. They both had vivid pink hair and equally bold green eyes but Fubuki was more...mature given her healthy bust and rear. Fubuki was already wearing the Chakra Armor that kept them warm from the cold but also what made a Yuki-nin a dangerous enemy since each armor was outfitted with weapons and other gadgets. The armor covering Fubuki was grey, leaving only her pink hair as short tails on both sides and some loose parts by her cheeks and the back of her head.

Tayuya blushed lightly as she sneered at their adoptive mother remarks. "I wasn't fucking Naruto-kun!" She said hotly.

Fubuki grin got bigger. "I never said you WERE. Is that an admission of guilt?"

Karin put on her brown, circular glasses and yawned as she started to stretch her arms. Karin got up from the futon to show the same kind of nightie that Tayuya wore. Only Tayuya's was grey and hers' was a light purple. Her red hair was odd as it was neat and straight on her left and wild on the right. Her red eyes opened as she looked over at her 'sister' and 'mother' giving each other a hard time. She got a big grin as she saw Naruto get up and staring at his bare, attractive, muscled chest.

"FUCKING NO!" Tayuya said as she blushed deeply. "W-We're were just-."

Fubuki put up her hands. "Okay, okay. It's not like it matters anyway. You three aren't blood related so I don't care if you screw each other or not."

"You're a terrible mother," Naruto teased. "You do now you're throwing ME to the wolves right?

Fubuki merely giggled as her expression got lighter as she wrapped him in a sudden, deep hug, forcing Naruto's face to settle next to her breasts. Naruto started to blush at the softness of them, even under the armor. "No, Naruto-kun. If I was a horrible mother, I would take you away from Tayuya-chan and Karin-chan and keep you for myself."

Tayuya and Karin instantly got jealous at their 'mother's' closeness to Naruto. "Okay! You can stop holding on to him!" Karin said sternly.

"YEAH!" Tayuya shouted back.

Fubuki let him go as she headed out. "I have breakfast on the table. So get dressed, eat something and then get a move on to the academy!" She ordered.

"Yes Fubuki-okaa." The three of them said in a monotone voice.

Fubuki merely smiled back. "See you later," she said as she started to close the door. "Oh! And don't forget that we are meeting with the Hyokage's family for dinner today!"

The three of them were shock to hear that. "Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Fubuki gave Naruto a shocked look of her own. "The Hyokage wants to meet you and congratulate you for your new armor. She's very impressed with it. Now hurry up! You're already late!" She said.

Naruto stood there still stunned as Tayuya embraced him on his right and Karin on his left. "Isn't that great Naruto-kun?" Karin said. "The Hyokage likes the new armor you designed!"

"Yeah but-."

"That is so awesome! We can toss those shitty, ugly armors away!" Tayuya chimed in.

"Yeah but-."

"You're one step closer to becoming the Hyokage!" Karin said once more.

"GIRLS!" Naruto said to get their attention. "I didn't send the kage anything. I don't know how she got a hold of it..." Naruto said simply.

Tayuya and Karin looked between themselves. "You don't think that Fubuki-okaa would send them to her without telling you?" Karin asked.

"I don't know Fubuki does do things the way she does. It's annoying but I'm sure she didn't do it to piss me off." Naruto said, before he sighed. "Let's hurry up and get dressed. We can meet our sensei and worry about it when we meet the Hyokage for dinner."

"Okay." Karin said while Tayuya smiled amorously at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya started to giggle darkly as Karin soon picked up on it and started to giggle with her. "We are ALONE now." She said as she leaned forward and pulled opened her collar to show Naruto her naked breasts with lightly pink and perked nipples showing.

Naruto merely smiled uneasily. "Kami," he said before smiling amorously back. "You're always so forward." He said. "Just because we're 14 doesn't mean we have to have sex all the time. Especially now since we're late!" He said as he broke away from her hold.

"Oh come on!" Tayuya whined. "Just one, little fuck?"

"No." Naruto dead panned as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Tayuya sighed. "Damn it."

Karin patted her on the back. "It's okay. We'll get him later."

* * *

Later

In the class room of the Yukigakure academy were several students waiting for their respective leaders. They waited patiently till the door opened suddenly, nearly scaring some of them to death. "All I'm saying, Karin-chan, is that we wouldn't be so late if you didn't fucking forever to get dressed damn it!" Tayuya yelled at her.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto snapped. "You both took forever to get dressed so shut up about it!" Naruto snapped as he went to the nearest empty chair and sat down. Karin and Tayuya glared at each for a split second before sitting in free spots.

"Had a rough morning, Naruto-kun?" The person next to him asked. Naruto merely groaned as he stared at the person next to him.

"Kinda, Haku-ch...kun." Naruto corrected himself as he stared at the feminine male. When Naruto first learned about the RPC, he knew he was in for an almost surreal experience ahead of him. Old friends might be some rivals, some people he never met before might be as close to him as family would be and, of course, people he knew were dead might be alive and well.

Haku hadn't change much back when Naruto knew him, at least in appearance. He was still the long haired, beautiful man that all the males still had a hard time believing was a boy. It seemed like a cruel joke from Kami...or in this case an unfeeling AI. He wore the traditional grey armor of Yukigakure with a helm that had an opening for a ponytail to come out of. Aside from appearance, Haku's role in Naruto's life was vastly different. In this game, Haku wasn't an orphan. He was the son of the Hyokage and the heir to one of the most respected clans in all of Yukigakure. It was strange for Naruto to see Haku as a wealthy heir whose family founded Yukigakure as opposed to the fake hunter-nin before, but he just put that in the back of his head.

"I see. Living with two sisters must be hard. Especially with your mother gone for most of the time." Haku sympathized, till he noticed the black armor Naruto was wearing as it had orange trimming. He looked over and saw Tayuya and Karin wearing the same armor only Tayuya had pink trimmings and Karin had red. "I see you're wearing the prototype armor you're making."

"Yeah!" Naruto said till his voice got accusative. "SOMEONE, I'm not going to say any names or anything, took some schematics from my desk yesterday and showed the Hyokage. She now wants to me and my family to talk about it during dinner. Now I wonder who could THAT be?" Naruto deadpanned. "After all, Fubuki-okaa doesn't take my stuff and I was with Karin-chan and Tayuya-chan training. I also know that YOU have the keys to the house since you like to come over a lot. So gee...I wonder who?"

Haku sighed. "Okay fine. I gave the blueprints and showed them to my mother, but can you blame me? You always say that you want to become Hyokage one day and you have all these great ideas and you just leave them in some drawer to gather dust and you never show them to anyone. So might as well now since we're genin now. My mother even says that Lord Doto would be interested in them."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "The Daimyo? Really?! What else did she say?"

Haku shrugged. "Oh well stuff like 'This could be the future of Yukigakure' or 'this is a marvel!'. Things like that. Are you still mad?"

Naruto sighed. "I was more pissed that you took them without permission really."

"You would have said no." Haku stated.

"...What's your point?" Naruto asked as another person came over.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba shouted over to him. "What took you so long? You normally show up on time or never!" He teased.

Naruto looked over at him. "Karin and Tayuya had trouble getting into the new armor I made."

"Yeah," Kiba said as he made a wolfish grin as he eyed the girls. "Nice and tight in all the right places."

Tayuya tossed her flute and smacked Kiba right on the nose. "NOT IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE MUTT!" She yelled.

Kiba hissed in pain as another person joined. "You DID kind of deserve that Kiba..." She said distantly, as if she wasn't interested in the world.

Naruto looked at her and bowed lightly in greeting. "Hello Hinata-san. How are you?" He asked.

Hinata was another surreal sight for Naruto to see. Kiba was the Kiba he knew but this Hinata was so different than the one he knew. Well...for him to say that he was good friends or knew Hinata very well would just be a lie but he knew that she wasn't this cold, distant and, at times, harsh person standing next to Kiba.

Hinata looked the same as she did before. Short, bluish black hair cut into a hime style with light pale skin and light lilac eyes. Only, the times he recalled seeing Hinata she had a red blushing face nearly all the time and stuttered shyly a lot. This one was like a more distant and dead Sasuke. Sasuke, while he was focused on revenge and not much else, still conveyed emotions like confidence, arrogance and the like. Yet this Hinata...had no emotions. He never heard her say anything out of her distant tone and her stutter was gone.

Though, he couldn't blame her given how one event he knew that changed was that the Uchiha Massacre was now the Hyuuga Massacre. So this Hinata was just a result of that and, in truth, his heart went out to her the same way he felt sorry for Sasuke when he learned about their respective families death in each respective 'play through'.

Hinata looked at Naruto and copied his bow. "Naruto-san, I'm doing well. I apologize for Kiba's words." Naruto couldn't help but stare at Hinata's chest as she bowed. One of the things he noticed about Hinata were that her baggy hoody that she wore before hid her generous bust. As far as Naruto could tell, Hinata was the bustiest girl out of the genin. Though it wasn't much given how this class was small; it was only composed of Naruto and his sisters, Kiba, Hinata and Haku.

"It's alright. It's Tayuya that properly wanted that more." He offered as he smiled lightly at her.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Tayuya shouted.

"I see," Hinata said. "Well I still would like to apologize for my adopted brother. You know how he is." She said as she went back to her seat.

Naruto nodded as he went to Kiba. "Is Hinata okay?" He asked.

Kiba stared at Hinata for a moment before turning to Naruto with a frown. "She's getting more quiet and distracted lately. I think it's because the anniversary of THAT day is coming up soon." Kiba said softly. "It's been several years since Kaa-san took her in but she's still torn up about it."

"Well naturally," Haku said. "She had to see her entire clan get killed in front of her. No one was spared, not even her younger sister, and they have no clue who did it."

"Well it certainly couldn't be just ONE person. The Hyuuga were one of the strongest clans in Yukigakure, right behind yours'." Kiba said pointing at Haku.

Haku nodded. "True and they are several rumors like it was an outside clan or even an inside job."

"Let's stop talking about it." Naruto offered as he looked up at Kiba. "I see Akamaru is missing. Is he okay?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. Hana wanted to check him out so he'll be back before the sensei arrive." Kiba said as clawing could be heard on the door. Kiba's mouth turned into a wide grin. "There he is now!" He said as he opened the door to let in the massive grey hound in. The dog wore the same, grey armor as Kiba, Hinata and Haku wore but outfitted for a dog.

Naruto sort of figured that the reason for the dog's massive growth in size was the fact that the puppy he knew would have died from the cold in a matter of minutes, hours when in the armor perhaps, so the massive size would mean that he would have more heat. "I swear you're dog keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I see him," he said.

Kiba was down on one knee and just played around with Akamaru. "Well yeah! He's still just a puppy!"

'If that's a puppy then I hate to see him fully grown,' Naruto thought as the door opened. Naruto couldn't help but look surprised as two women walked in. One was none other than Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother and Hinata's caretaker, and the other was someone that the village called The Siren, and was only known as Fuka.

"Kaa-san?" Kiba asked, surprised to see his mother. "What's wrong? Did I forget something back home?"

Tsume smiled wildly at her son as her own massive dog partner appeared. Tsume eyes were feral and slitted like her sons, and they both shared the same skin tone and the same messy brown hair. The grey armor of Yukigakure didn't do much to hide her motherly curves and shape either as she laughed. Naruto and Haku both noticed how her mounds bounced lightly. "No! I'm here as a jounin! I'm going to be the instructor for you, Hinata-chan and Karin."

The three genin couldn't help but be shocked; even Hinata's eyes went wide for a moment at the news. "Can you do that?" Haku asked. "You don't need to worry about clan duties or anything like that Inuzuka-san?"

She merely shook her head. "No, Hana could take care of the things that I can't do. So you three come with me!" She ordered as the others left. Karin shot a depressed look over to Tayuya and Naruto before leaving.

Fuka merely smiled amorously at Haku and Naruto who couldn't help but be both concerned and taken in by her. Fuka was a beauty with long, wavy maroon hair that went well with her tall, fair- skinned, voluptuous body as it went down to her waist. She had blue eyes and a small beauty mark on the bottom left of her face. Her armor was different in the fact that it exposed more skin then standard issue. There was opening just on the top of her breasts to give everyone an eyeful of cleavage.

"Hmmm, aren't I luckily?" She said as she ignored Tayuya's glare and leaned forward onto the desks that Naruto and Haku were sitting as they stared, perplexed at the beauty. "I see I have two very handsome, strong young men one my team." She said as she shifted her eyes to Haku who was frozen as his lips curled and uncurled as if he was trying to say something. "You must be Haku, Hyokage's pride and joy. I can see why. It's so rare to see such a beautiful man nowadays. Let alone one who's as strong and fast as they say."

Haku blushed. "W-Well I-," he started to say, but she changed her attention to Naruto. Nearly making Tayuya run down and get her flute and play the strongest genjutsu song she had.

"And YOU must be the prodigy. Uzumaki Naruto," She said as she placed her hands affectionately on the sides of his face. "So handsome." She commented as she ran her fingertips down his arm and chest. "And so well-built." She said as her eyes narrowed on him. "Is it true that you have a Wind nature release?" Naruto merely nodded making her smile more as she got closer. Her lips barely touching his. "You and I are going to be friiiiends." She said as she drew that out.

Tayuya coughed loudly getting the seducer's attention. "Yeah...I think you're forgetting someone, bitch." She said harshly.

Fuka glared at her. "And YOU must be Tayuya. I guess we can see if we can fix that dirty mouth of yours, but for now, I must take my leave as I have some...pressing matters." She said as she got to leave. "Take the day off you three. We have a long and hard training session tomorrow." She said as she closed the door.

"Well...that was...interesting." Haku said.

"...yeah." Naruto agreed just as Tayuya pulled on his ear. "YEOW!" He snapped.

"Why were you fucking her with your eyes?!" Tayuya demanded,

"WHAT!? I wasn't!" Naruto insisted.

"BULLSHIT! You were staring at her as if you were getting ready to jump on her and rape her!" Tayuya said as she dragged him out the door and slammed it. Leaving Haku alone as he heard Tayuya and Naruto yelling at each other down the hall.

"Well... least I'm an only child." He said to himself.

* * *

That Evening.

"I must say, Fubuki-san. Naruto-kun's armor design is nothing short of amazing." The Hyokage praised.

Fubuki merely smiled. "Well thank you. Naruto is always good with his hands. I recall the one time he was learning how to make an ice bomb and we nearly lost half the house." She said making the two woman laugh lightly. The Hyokage was like a grand model of what Haku should be; she was a beautiful woman with her sharing many similarities to her son from the long, dark hair and angelic face. The only difference could be seen under theyukata that no one wanted to see.

Fubuki and the Hyokage were doing most of the talking as Naruto, Haku, Tayuya and Karin were eating dinner. Naruto rubbed his ear for umpteenth time that day since Tayuya used it as a leash. It didn't help that Tayuya told Karin HER version of what happened and the rest of the day was him being ridden like a horse by the two girls. He had a gut feeling that he'll be shooting dust for a few days.

As they talked Naruto heard a ping in his ears. He sighed as he recognized it as Gepew's call. He sighed as he looked down at his hands from under the long table and saw the glowing whitebox that said 'pause' on his palm He pressed it down forcing everything to stop in place, even him save for his thumb to press back down on the spot to unfreeze.

Gepew faded in and Naruto could freely move. Naruto, after several visits from the program, implored that Gepew's form be changed because of that fact that mimicking Iruka wasn't reassuring but disturbing. So he instead was greeted by a black, inky figure with large, bulbous white eyes...he never would thought he would miss the Iruka form. "So what is it Gepew?"

"I have news that I think you would find very useful: an exploit that I think you will, as you humans say, 'use till the cows come home'?" It said. Gepew's voice sounded human yet inhuman at the same time like an echo.

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked, generally getting curious.

"I effectively alter the coding that affects certain things like sex, race, and other things to your recommended st-."

"Wait. So you're telling me that you can change ANYONE'S gender?" Naruto asked.

Gepew nodded. "Yes. Though I can only allow so few NPC characters with changed genders then what was originally developed because the massive to change gender on a grand scale will cause the system to crash and cause it to restart the program."

"Crash?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Go black like before." Gepew explained.

Naruto visibly and violently shuddered at that thought. "Okay best to avoid that." He said to himself as he stared at Haku. He soon started to develop a faint blush on his face. "Gepew, can you change Haku into a girl? He's too...well you know." Naruto said

"'Femininely charming' is how humans would describe him." Gepew offered.

"Yeah...so can you do it?" Naruto asked. Gepew nodded as his eyes flashed blue and binary flew by in his irises. Naruto's eyes were bugging out of his skull has Haku was soon developing a bust that was like two, fully grown volleyballs as they spilled out of Haku's yukata revealing her snowy white flesh and cherry pink nipples. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" He yelled as he jumped out of his seat and went around to look at the new female Haku. He looked down and saw that her butt expanded to the size of a hentai girl's. "WHY DID YOU MAKE HER TITS THAT HUGE AND WHY IS HER ASS BIGGER THEN MY DAMN HEAD?!"

"I apologize, but I wasn't programmed with proper measurements of bust, waists and hips to weight ratio. So I had to take coding from other games and apply them here." Gepew said.

Naruto glared at him. "What other games?"

"Amazon Sluts, Big Booty Bitches of Grand Prostration 5, Mass Erect, Call of Booty and Whorderlands." It said.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THOSE GAMES!? THEY SOUND LIKE PORNOS!" Naruto demanded.

"From an employee's computer in the offices of the real world..." It said.

Naruto just sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I don't even know what you're talking about!" He said to himself, "Alright, just make her breasts and ass reasonable." He said. Gepew nodded as his eyes turned blue once again and Haku's breasts shrunk down along with her butt to just enough sizes. Naruto looked over her and smiled. She had curves that mimicked Tayuya's but the key difference was Haku still had a more rounded buttthen Tayuya while Tayuya had a bigger bust. "Better." He said.

Gepew bowed lightly. "Thank you. I also think you should be warned that not only I can allow a certain number of these changes, but also that when I change genders. Their opinion of you also changes to that of the maximum level possible."

"So you're saying that they will instantly fall in love with me?" He said as he sat down.

"I think a more proper term would be 'obsessive.'" Gepew said. "So I hope you will be extremely cautious of whose gender you change. I apologize for the wait and please enjoy your meal." It said as it faded away. Naruto pressed back and everything went back to motion. Naruto looked over at Haku and noticed how her face blushed a pure red and smiled at him faintly.

Naruto smiled back at her but was soon surprised when he felt her small, bare foot brushing against his leg. He was even more surprised when he felt her foot go up his leg and soon start to caress his cock. He groaned as her delicate feet stroke him through his pants. 'OKAY! THIS IS GETTING AWKWARD!' He thought as he paused again. "Umm...Gepew? Can you change Haku back into a guy now? PLEASE?"

Gepew came back and shook his head. "No. Once the change is done, the code for that character is locked down as a way to prevent other illegal modifications. In other words, 'No take backs." It said as it went back and unpaused the game.

'ASSHOLE!' Naruto thought as he felt Haku's foot still toying with his manhood but was saved when the Hyokage looked directly at him and Haku's foot went away. "Are you okay Naruto? Is the food bad?" She asked.

"N-No ma'am!" He said instantly. "I've just been under the weather lately. Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"I can show him where it is mother." Haku said as she rose.

"No! No! It's okay!" Naruto said as he got up and went away. "I know where it is." He said as he hurried away.

Haku sat back down at stared at him with hearts in her eyes. "Poor boy," The Hyokage said. "He must be nervous."

END

* * *

Well...we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we hope you will leave us a review telling us what you like, don't like or what you want to see in this story.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter,

The Fox Boss,

and

Leaf Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: The Video Game

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Story written & developed by Nightmares Around Winter. Edited & developed by The Fox Boss. BETA'd by Leaf Ranger.

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who voted at the poll. We hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review telling us what you want to see in the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

***Sounds***

**"Demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts"**

Jutsu

(Jutsu Translation)

(Author's Note/Translation) The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3: Naruto's Problems

There were two things that made Naruto extremely thankful to Gepew and something that even made life in this village on its worst days seem okay. The first, and most important to him, was that he had a family. The second was that Gepew allowed his precious ramen stand to be in the same village as him. He slurped down his third bowl of the beef ramen as Ayame and Teuchi merely watched with light, friendly smiles as they watched their number one customer eat his heart out.

"Geez, Naruto-kun. You're eating as if you hadn't eaten anything in years!" Teuchi joked. Naruto grinned at him; it was good to see that they hadn't changed for the most part. They only thing odd about them was that they were dressed in more layers of conservative clothing, but that was sort of needed when you live in an area called Yuki no Kuni and within a village called Yukigakure.

"Maybe if you stop making your food so damn good, then I'll stop coming here." He joked back making the man laugh and the daughter giggle lightly.

"I got to go back to the kitchen and make some more ramen. I have a feeling there will be more where that came from." Ayame smiled amorously at Naruto as he ate. She leaned on her arms as she merely watched him eat. Naruto noted the look she was giving and smiled back. He recognized it as the same look that Tayuya and Karin would give him when they wanted a quickie.

"I heard you finally graduated from the academy a week ago. Congratulations," she said kindly as she got closer to him.

"Thanks," he said as he hid his general surprise. Naruto, while used to the increased female...'attention' by now, was still taken aback by the aggressive habits that Ayame, and even the now female Haku, had shown him. And it wasn't that he found Ayame unattractive, it was just awkward that he couldn't get the image of Ayame as that sisterly figure...which is kinda bullshit given how he's having casual sex with the two girls that were his closest thing to a actual sisters. But then again he never had any connections to Tayuya and Karin in his previous life so it was probably why it was easier for him to form such a sexual relationship with them as opposed to Ayame...BUT then again...

He's train of thought was instantly stopped when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He looked up to see a leopard-masked ANBU. The ANBU was dressed in the standard chakra armor, but it was modified to have a hood and metal gauntlet that had sharp claws on each of his fingers.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he slurped his ramen.

"The Hyokage wants to see you. Nothing serious." The ANBU said. "Follow me please."

Naruto sighed. "Okay," he said as he placed money down for his ramen. "See you guys next week!" He said.

"Be safe!" Ayame called out as he left with the ANBU.

The ANBU looked at him with, what Naruto would guess, a smirk. "Quite the lady-killer, aren't you?" He asked as he led the way to the Hyokage.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The ANBU laughed softly to himself. "I'm not much to spread rumors, but let's just say everyone has heard of how your sensei and the Hyokage's daughter are around you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You don't say," he said in mock-surprise. Admittedly, it wasn't that much of a surprise to him that someone would have heard about that. Since the teams were formed, Fuka had been rather...FRIENDLY with him...like slapping his butt and keep popping up in the hot springs when he was trying to take a bath. Normally Tayuya would chase her off but as the week went on she became more aggressive. Normally, he would be thrilled that such an attractive woman would be after him but he heard rumors of what she was like.

The rumors were often about her origins and how Fuka never had a long-standing lover, and how she was openly bisexual so she was with both male and female villagers. Some say that she was a missing nin from a different village wanted for spousal murder and that she kept killing her lovers since coming to Yukigakure. The only reason that the ANBU never looked into it was because of Doto's orders. After all, he would never allow such a skilled Kunoichi to put to death, especially one that he had discovered.

Another rumor was that Fuka was actually a demonic succubus that Doto summoned from hell in order to have a trump card against the other nations. They say this namely because of the fact that Fuka had a seemingly unnatural skill over almost ALL nature releases. Enough to raise suspicion on her exact story. The only element she doesn't seem to have any power over is wind...which naturally made Naruto more than uneasy around her and her advances. After all, he had a giant fox sealed in his stomach and learned that his entire world is a game made by some people and then governed by a AI that he promised to help find whatever the hell 'gitches' are. So ANYTHING could be possible.

"We're here," the ANBU said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he entered the kage's building.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

Naruto stood looking at the map of this play through of the 'game' up on the Hyokage's wall since she was late. He felt like he should kick himself in the ass for not paying attention in school back during his first play through, namely about geography so he could compare how different the land is different compared to before. As he thought about, he saw that Yuki no Kuni occupied the center of the elemental nations, right where Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) and Konoha once were.

Gepew said that the RPC would also physically change the landscape of the Elemental Nations in order to better fit the location of each village. So, instead of green forests and plains that he was used to, the land was changed to tundra's and snowy mountains. However the actual shape or boundaries hadn't changed. For example, the islands to the east were still there but instead of being Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) with the hidden village of Kirigakure, it was now Kuma no Kuni (Land of Bears) with the hidden village of Hoshigakure.

Now, if his memory served him well, the major nation to the northeast used to be Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) while the hidden village up there was Kumogakure. Now it was a place called Yoru no Kuni (Land of Night) with the hidden village of Tsukigakure. Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth), home of what used to be Iwagakure, is now Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfalls) and home to the hidden village of Takigakure. Lastly, the final major village was Kusagakure in Mori no Kuni (Land of Forests) and occupied the area that used to be Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) which was once home to Sunagakure.

He studied the map more but still couldn't find any trace of Konohagakure on the map. While he wasn't in a major rush to go back and relive the memories of being glared at and talked about behind his back, it was rather...surreal. He knew he had been using that word a lot to describe things in this reality but he didn't know what to call the fact that he couldn't at least SEE Konoha, but so goes the RPC. He sighed just as the Hyokage entered the office.

"Sorry that I was late." She made a deep sigh as she sat down at her desk. "I had a surprise meeting with some of Lord Doto's representatives."

"You seemed annoyed," he said as he sat down in a close seat. "What did they say?"

The Hyokage sighed. "They say that Lord Doto wanted to meet you in person but certain business has been keeping him occupied. The meeting would be pushed back for months."

"Months?!" Naruto said. "What could he possibly be THAT occupied with?"

The Hyokage shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'll be honest with you Naruto-kun. Lord Doto is a major, fucking asshole."Naruto was taken aback by her words. He never heard her use such furious words as long as he knew her. The kage noticed the surprised look on his face. "I apologize; he's just so aggravating to deal with. Half the time, I'm a hundred percent certain that he's voluntarily working to ruin us."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked. "Okaa-san works directly for him and she never seems to complain about him."

The Hyokage sighed once more. "I think it's best that I don't say anything else. I'll just get even more enraged."

"Very well," Naruto said. "Sooo...what did you send the ANBU for me for?"

The Hyokage's face became that of legitimate concern for him as she switched her seat to one next to him. Naruto was once again more surprised as she scooted the seat closer to him. "It's come to my attention that my daughter seems to be more...enthralled by you lately."

Naruto started to laugh uneasily. "I-I see, well I can promise you that, despite what rumors you may have heard, I have not been doing anything perverted with or to her."

The Hyokage titled her head before laughing lightly to herself. "Oh no! I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy. I just wanted to know how you feel about Haku-chan."

"Oh..." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…to be honest, I don't really know how to feel about Haku-chan. I-I mean, you would have to be insane or blind to see that Haku hadn't grown into a drop-dead beauty. She's been among my closet friends as far as I can recall, she's...very precious to me. Though, I will admit that she has been developing obvious...feelings for me I don't really know how to respond to them. At least, not now."

The Hyokage merely smiled as she placed her delicate hand on his leg. Naruto blushed faintly at the rather intimate gesture and it got even redder when he saw the faint smile and gleam in the beautiful woman's dark eyes. Naruto was certain that she must have been no older then he is when she had given birth to Haku given how lovely she was. "Thank you for being honest." She said she stood up to look out the window into the small snow-covered village.

Naruto swallowed his uneasy arousal as he crossed his legs to hide his...lower part's response to the older woman's advances. "S-So is there anything else you wanted to ask me?" He said.

"Well yes," the Hyokage said as she turned to him. "I wanted you to know that your sensei and your Okaa-san mentioned that you've been neglecting to form a connection with your...tenet, if you get what I mean."

Naruto frown slightly. "I know and I know the standard procedure for people like me but I've been...unsure if I want to commune with the Kyuubi. After all, why would I WANT to talk to that monster?"

The Hyokage nodded in understanding. "It's perfectly alright to be scared of doing so. Yet it's something that every Jinchuuriki in our village has to go through. Ever since the founding of Yukigakure, we've been cursed with having both the Kyuubi and the Nibi. It was really nothing short of a miracle that we've managed to find a way to effectively seal them in certain people. Naturally, I'm against using people like weapons. So we made sure that those who are burden with Bijuu are treated with respect and that they receive training on how to handle their extra-abilities from their more senior Jinchuuriki. In this case, it would be Nii Yugito."

"So you're making me have two sensei?" He asked.

"No," the Hyokage said. "It's up to you, though you will be the first to actually say 'no'. You are a smart, talented young man Naruto-kun. I think you know that if you can take this one disadvantage that you have and make it work for you, it'll be something that you will ultimately find to be worth the effort."

Naruto sighed, "Okay...when will I meet her?" He asked.

The Hyokage smiled gently. "Thanks. I'll see if she can have an opening this week. I'm sorry to take up your time," she said.

"No...no I understand." He said as he stood up. "Though...since you've been asking me a lot of questions, mind if I ask you one? Even if it's a bit personal?"

"By all means," she said. "It's the least that I could do for twisting your arm."

"What is your first name?" He asked

The Hyokage blushed lightly. "M-My name? Why do you want to know that?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just thought it seemed kind of odd that I've known you since I was a toddler and being as close to Haku as I am now, I just never seemed to know your first name. I think after this long we sort of earned the right to use our first name in privacy at least." The Hyokage blush got deeper as she smiled lightly. "If it bothers you then forget it."

"Tsurara."

"Sorry?" He asked.

"My name," she said, "is Tsurara." She had a deep blush as a very breathtaking smile appeared on her face.

Naruto smiled back. "Tsurara-sama," he said with a bow. "I'll be sure to visit you and Haku later. Have a good afternoon," he said as he left.

"Yeah...see you later." Tsurara said as she felt her heart beat heavily against her chest. She smiled inwardly as she recalled that the only time she felt like this was with Haku's father. But she then felt ashamed with herself. "I'm falling for my daughter's friend," she said to herself.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto left the building as he smiled to himself. He felt like he had achieved something. He started to make his way to the meeting spot that Fuka told them. Apparently, today they had some sort of special mission that was sent directly from Doto himself. He was planning to kill time eating ramen but his meeting with the kage made him a tad late, but Fuka was rather easy-going on tardiness.

As soon as he felt his palm shake he made a deep, annoyed sigh. He made his way to a dark alley and looked down at his palm. The white box appeared, showing the words 'Achievement!' instead of pause. Curiously, he pressed down on the button and the world instantly faded away into a dark, topaz room. Naruto looked around the place. "What the hell?" He asked to himself.

"Welcome to the Kekkei Genkei Assignment Menu."

"FUCK!" Naruto jumped at the sudden appearance of Gepew right behind him.

Gepew looked at him with its big, alien eyes. "Is there a problem?" It asked.

Naruto caught his breath. "No, just give me a warning when you show up next time okay?"

Gepew titled his head slightly to the right. "I do give you warnings in the form of the notifications on your palm. Do you wish for me to make the notifications larger and louder?"

Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in tired aggravation. "No, I meant don't...oh forget it." He said dejectedly as he turned to a light blue panel. "So what is this place again?"

"As I said, 'Welcome to the Kekkei Genkei Assignment Menu'. This is where you can choose the Kekkei Genkei you want to use." Gepew said as he walked behind the blue panel. With a wave of his hand over the panel, Naruto looked down and saw the image of himself standing there. He noted that there were six empty circles, three on his left and right with one next to his head, torso and one in the far corners.

"So why are you showing me this menu? I don't have a Kekkei Genkei," he said.

"On the contrary," Gepew said. "You just unlocked one." It pressed down on one of the spheres near the far corners. With a light ping, the sphere expanded till it covered the screen with the only thing there was an image of a white snowflake near the center of the screen. "You will obtain Kekkei Genkei by reaching certain goals called 'achievements'." It said as it pressed down on the white snowflake, making it expand to the screen and words appeared in two boxes with white words in both.

Naruto looked down and started to read. "'Ice Kekkei Genkei, the ability to use the advanced nature release of Ice. Used to form several ninjutsu relating to ice such as Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)'." He looked down at the bottom box. "Achievement acquired: Breaking the Ice. Befriend, romance or defeat a member of the Yuki clan." He finished as he looked up at Gepew. "So you're saying that I have the same Kekkei Genkei as Haku-chan and Tsurara-sama now?" He asked.

Gepew nodded slightly. "Yes. You can have two of each Kekkei Genkei types. Two nature releases, two doujutsu and two physical. You should also be very careful in how and when you use them. Since as of now, no one believes you have a Kekkei Genkei, if you suddenly show that you have one will, it'll affect how everyone sees you. How they see you will depend on several factors such as the Kekkei Genkei itself, your mother village, the placement of clans in other villages, and the overall state of the villages themselves. These consequences could be either positive or negative. For example," It explained, "if knowledge of the Ice Kekkei Genkei were to reach the Hyokage and Haku, who you already have good standing with, then they may try to adopt you or try to form a marriage between either you and Haku or the Hyokage herself. If you were to use it in a village that is a sworn rival to you such as Takigakure, then they may try to capture you and try to make you breed a generation of Ice users."

"So basically, be careful with what I do with it," he said.

"Yes."

"I see, so how come I didn't get it when I befriend Haku when we were younger or back when you made him into a girl and she became obsessed about me?" He asked.

"In simple terms, it was because you cheated to make her fall in love with you and Haku's friendship with you was a result of the Random Paradox Coding, thus not a achievement of your own." It explained.

Naurto merely sighed. "This is so weird, but I think I get it. But I merely befriended Tsurara-sama right? She's not in LOVE with me...right?" Gepew was merely silent. "RIGHT?!" He asked once again getting worried.

"I think the best word would be-."

"Please don't say it."

"Obsess-."

"Please for the love of kami!"

"ive."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as he faded back to Yukigakure. Naruto looked around and saw that he was in his village. "GREAT! Now what am I going to do!?" He hissed to himself as he made way to the meeting spot. "It's bad enough that Haku is so...clingy towards me and now Haku's mom is going to be like that?! My dick can't handle that!"

* * *

END

So that's the chapter and we can't wait to see your reviews of it! Be sure to tell us what you think of the new big 5 of the Elemental Nations and give us suggestions on what genderbent characters you want to see! Please note that we will only allow 10 genderbended characters, maybe 15 but I dunno. Also, while I and Fox Boss have decided where we are going to place most of the original Konoha clans (The Uchiha, the Nara, Yamanka, ETC.) along with a few minor ones from other villages, but I sort of want to hear what you guys want to see. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the chapter and send us a review! Be sure to support Fox Boss and Leaf Ranger in their works as well.

From,

Nightmares Around Winter,

The Fox Boss,

and

Leaf Ranger

One side note, we did have to make up some names for the countries since the official names have not been released. So Taki no Kuni, Yoru no Kuni, and Mori no Kuni are made up. So don't flame me for giving out 'false info'.


End file.
